The Carrion Crow and the Floating Merchant
At an unknown town in the Grand Line Melon is seen choking a thug in one hand and landing a punch in the other, he then proceeds to throw the guy he's been choking and beats up another guy with a beer bottle. He also does a flying kick on another guy which sends him flying. Melon's location is in a bar, with several thugs trying to land a clean hit. Melon: (While striking a Kung Fu pose) Is that the best you can do?! Man 1: Dammit, he's not going down... Everyone, all on the merchant! Melon: (Grins) So be it! Melon blindly charges to the crowd and begins to beat them up one by one, he grabs one by the face and throws him across the bar, knocking him out. He also headbutts another one and does a side kick on the other one, an unknown man enters the bar and notices the brawl. He grins and hits another thug from behind. Melon: Oh, so you're also gonna get your ass kicked! The stranger wastes no time and proceeds to cut down Melon with a deadly decorative sword. Melon does a back flip to dodge the attack and fires a ball of wind at the stranger, but the stranger easily cuts it in half and proceeds to land some vicious strikes at melon. Giving him no time to counter, melon resorts on using his devil fruit power. Melon: Fuuton: Protection! Melon creates an armour made out of wind which increases his powers and augments his strength. The stranger strikes down his sword and releases a strike made out of pure wind, undoing Melon's protection. Melon: Who're you? The stranger removes his cloak and reveals a young boy with a messy unkept hair. He smiles at Melon and reveals his name. Leon: My name is Leon Gates and I happen to be passing by when I saw you fighting these men. Melon: What's it to you? Leon: Well, I'm just wondering why a guy like you is in a town like this. Melon: It's kinda like a "I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time" situation. Y'see? Leon: Well, I don't really care.. But It seems I'm gonna test my abilities to see if I can go up against some strong guys... Melon: Dude, you've just met the right guy to test that! Melon charges at Leon and sending him back meters away, he also sends Melon back by striking him with another powerful strike. Melon: What the hell, you've got some pretty powerful sword there. Leon: This is my Ten no Kami no Karasu, it was given by the heavens to me... Melon: Looks like you've left me with no choice, I'm gonna use my Devil Fruit now. Sora Sora no mi: Air pressure cannon!!! Melon aims his right hand at Leon and uses his left hand to support his right hand. He releases a huge gust of wind which almost destroys the bar. Melon: Hmph, looks like you were all talk... Leon is in fact, at the air with black crow wings in his back. Melon has a pissed off face and flies to Leon's directions, he unleashes a barrage of punches on Leon but Leon manages to dodge it all. Melon: Ngggggh! You're a tough one. Leon: Thank you, but I wouldn't be praising myself if I wanted to win! Leon takes on the offensive and unleashes swift strikes on Melon. Melon has a hard time countering all of Leon's attacks, he finds an opening and blasts Leon off with a strong punch covered with air. Melon is suddenly surrounded by the air around him, creating an air giant. Leon is still motionless, and uses two of his hands to create a massive slash which almost tears up the giant. Melon takes on the offensive again and blasted several wind blades at Leon but he turns into a full Carrion crow flies near Melon, he reverts back into his human form and strikes melon's Air giant body's head. Melon, now reverting to his normal for falls but quickly recovers. Melon: Damn, You really are tough! Leon: Enough of this, I can counter your every move... Might as well give up. Both of them glared at each other, they prepared to strike each other. They charged at each other, just when Leon was about to strike him with his sword Melon quickly does a sweep kick and knocks Leon down and proceeds to punch him with a punch full of air pressure. Leon is KO'd and Melon is seen grinning. Melon: Experience, shithead... Leon: Uhhhh... A man with a group of several armed men surrounds Melon and Leon, the leader confronts both of them, he looks like in his early twenty's, brown hair and a muscular build. He is also quite good looking. Barriston: This is Barriston Stark! Hand that delinquent over and leave this town! Melon: And why would I do that? Leon gets up and does a threatening pose to Melon, Barriston and his men. He draws his sword and prepares to strike again, Melon, Barriston and his men jumped out of the way avoiding Leon's attack. Barriston: Men, take sniper positions! The rest, shoot him! The men follows Barriston's orders, while Barriston himself engages Leon in combat. Leon is having a hard time avoiding Barriston's attacks and dodging the bullets. Barriston: Face it, fighting a haki user like me is impossible!!! Leon: Haki, Shmaki! I'll just put a hole in you! Barriston wastes no time and stabs Leon in the abdomen, Leon grips on his sword and sends Barriston back with a massive swing. Leon kneels on the ground and is breathing heavily, he starts to lose consciousness just when he's about to black out, Melon arrives and rescues him from Barriston and his men. Melon: Can't leave a good fighter like you to die like that... We're gonna fight together, so you mustn't die! At the ruined town Barriston is seen helping his men stand up and checks to find any clues, when a woman with a revealing outfit shows herself and holds Barriston at Gunpoint. Barriston: What do you want? The woman smiled, and removed her gun at Barriston's head and puts in back in. Category:Stories Category:Putridas